


A New Home

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, House Hunting, M/M, Moving, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are thinking about buying a new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Home

A New Home  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair are thinking about buying a new home.   
Warnings: None  
Rating: Teen for slash  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 3046

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/2012%20Big%20Bang/rbb11-1.jpg.html)

Blair had seen a house on the way home from the station that afternoon and he couldn’t get it out of his mind. He could see him and Jim living there, loving there and just growing old together there. Blair had saved up quite a bit of cash since he started at the station. He was now an official paid observer. He also took some classes in profiling to help deal with things he didn’t understand. He worked almost the same days as Jim, but Rafe and Brown had called him in to help them with a case. And thankfully, Blair did help them. The day was turning out well. Then he saw the house. It was a tudor style house and he couldn’t wait to tell Jim about it. It was in a perfect neighborhood, also. Blair knew that Jim wouldn’t want to move, but he was hoping that Jim might come around with enough whining.

Blair pulled into the parking lot and Jim was on the balcony waving to him. Blair’s heart started beating faster. _God, how I love this man. He makes me feel like this relationship is brand new every day._ Blair waved back at Jim and smiled. 

When Blair walked into the loft, Jim had a beer ready for him. “Rafe called and said you helped with the case and they got their man. Good job, Blair.”

“It was actually right in front of us, but we were all looking for something harder to find, I guess.”

Jim leaned down and kissed Blair. “I know you have something on your mind because the kiss was lacking something. Not that I normally complain about your kisses, but this one was different. What’s wrong?”

“There is nothing wrong, Jim. Everything is right if you see things my way. I found a house today and I would like to buy it for us. What do you think of that idea?”

“But, Chief, the loft is paid off. No house payment, more money for us to spend on us. Know what I mean?” 

“Yeah, well, it was just a dream anyway. I probably couldn’t afford it,” Blair said as he hung up his things from work. 

“All right, tell me about it. The least I can do is listen to you,” Jim suggested. 

Blair bounced and smiled. “It’s a gorgeous tudor house and I think you would love it too. It’s in a wonderful neighborhood, so it’s probably expensive. You’re probably safe, man.”

“What street is it on? Far from work, or close to work?” Jim asked. 

“It’s on Sullivan Blvd between 29th and 30th. I kid you not, I’m so in love with this house, it’s making me crazy.”

“Make an appointment and we’ll go and see it tonight.”

“You mean it?” Blair asked, happily. 

“Did you write the number down?”

“But of course, silly man. It’s a house I’m in love with. Let me call the realtor really quick and then we can go out to eat after we see the house.”

Blair went over and dialed the number and asked the person some questions. He then hung up looking quite defeated. “Not to worry, Jim. It’s too expensive. I couldn’t afford $250,000.00, that’s for sure.”

“We’re buying it together, Blair, so we can afford that. Call them back and set up an appointment before someone else gets it.”

“Okay, you talked me into it.” Blair did exactly that and came back into the living room smiling. “He’ll meet us there in ten minutes.”

“Well, get the lead out then, Chief.”

Blair laughed all the way to the front door.

*

When they drove up, Jim knew why Blair loved the house. It was almost like it was built for them. It was perfect for the two of them. He was sure that the house had more room in it then it appeared from the outside. Jim smiled over at Blair and said, “I love it too.”

“Oh… I’m so relieved. I was nervous all the way over here.”

“I know and I thought maybe it wasn’t my type of house. But it is. It calls out our name.” 

Jim parked in front and they met the realtor at the front door. The house was empty. Jim wondered if that was a good or bad sign.

“Hi, I’m Jeremy, you must be Jim and Blair, right?”

Jim shook his hand and said, “Jim Ellison.”

Blair went next and said, “Blair Sandburg. How long has this house been on the market?”

“About four weeks. They would probably be interested in a lower offer if you liked it. No one has showed any interest at all. I myself don’t understand because it’s a beautiful house. It’s got 2400 square feet, all the floors are the original hardwood and the kitchen has been remodeled. Let’s go inside and take a peek.”

Jim and Blair followed him in and Jim was instantly impressed with the hardwood floors. They were gorgeous. High ceilings made the rooms look huge and the living room had a gas fireplace in it. 

“There is another fireplace upstairs in the master bedroom. They were originally wood burning, but the people that lived here couldn’t have a wood burning fireplace. They replaced both with gas.”

“I love gas fireplaces. How many bedrooms?” Blair asked. 

“Three and a small office. So I would say there is plenty of room here for you,” Jeremy guessed. 

The walked into the kitchen and Jim whistled. “This is some kitchen, right Chief?”

“It’s beautiful. The hardwoods are even in here. It’s so lovely,” Blair agreed. 

“Well, I have to tell you that the hardwood in the kitchen are new from when they remodeled. But the rest of the house is original. Even the bathroom tile.”

“Speaking of bathrooms, how many does this house have?”

“Two and a half. There is a half-bath here on the main floor and there are two upstairs. One off the master and one across from a spare room.”

“We’ve always wanted a bathroom off our bedroom,” Blair said, looking dazed. 

Jim laughed and said, “I think someone is already moving us in.”

Jeremy showed them the rest of the house and then the back yard and porch. It was all covered, which was really nice because the front porch wasn’t too large. 

When they got done he looked at the two men and asked, “Have you qualified at the bank yet?”

Jim answered, “I did a few years back, but not lately.”

“What do you mean you did?” Blair asked. 

“I thought this day might be coming so I wanted to see how much we could get a loan for. I qualified for up to 300 thousand. We’ll just add you to my loan papers if they are still good,” Jim said. 

Jeremy smiled and said, “You might have to start from scratch, Jim.”

“I can do that. Blair and I wanted to get the loan together, anyhow.” 

“Jim did you see anything that looked like it was in need of repair?” Blair asked, hoping that Jim would say he saw nothing. 

“It needs a new furnace, a new hot water heater, a new air conditioning system and a new washer and dryer in the laundry room.”

“It did get those things checked off by the inspector for one person that was interested, but he never came back. But you can make a low ball offer with those things written in the contract. Do you think you like it enough to make a move on it?”

Blair looked hopefully at Jim and Jim smiled. “It’s close to our work and it’s beautiful. We want it, but I have to get the price down somewhat. It’s going to take a lot of money to replace all the things I talked about. So, go ahead and make an offer of 185,000 and see if they will consider it.”

“Stay here in the house and look through it again, while I make the call and offer the amount to them. I should know fairly soon,” Jeremy walked out the front door to his car. 

Blair hugged Jim and said, “This is the nicest house I’ve ever seen. I love it. Thank you for considering it, Jim.”

“I’m crazy about it too, Blair. Once we get those things repaired the house will be like new. I just hope we don’t insult them with the low-ball offer.”

“I have a good feeling about this house, Jim. Fate took me down this street and fate led us to see it and end up loving it. I believe in fate, you know?”

“Yes, I do know, Blair. So do I. What about a kiss for good luck?” 

Blair went right into Jim’s arms and they kissed tenderly for a few minutes and finally pulled themselves away from each other in case Jeremy came back in with news. They no sooner moved away from each other and Jeremy walked into the entryway smiling. 

“You have a deal. You have one week to get qualified at the bank and get the inspection or the price will have to go up. The owners are quite motivated. Understood?”

“How do we know whom to call for the inspection, Jeremy,” Blair asked. 

Jeremy handed Jim a list and said, “Call all of them and see who can do it the soonest. They are all good inspectors, so there is no problem with any of them. You can call now if you want to. That way we can set it up and put it on our calendars.”

Jim called the first number and asked how soon Mike Nelson could come out and inspect the house. The assistant said he could do it that afternoon and wondered if that was soon enough.

“That would be great,” Jim said, smiling. He gave her the address and they all decided to wait since he was going to be there in an hour.

“I know Mike Nelson and he must have had a cancelation because he’s usually too busy to do it the same day. This is an omen, I think,” Jeremy said. 

“Blair calls it fate. I think you’re both right.”

They went through the house once more from top to bottom and then heard the doorbell ring. Jim opened the door to Mike Nelson and they shook hands. Jim introduced him to Blair and they shook hands. Mike saw Jeremy and smiled. “Good to see you again, Jeremy. Thanks for sending the business my way.”

No one said a word about Mike being the first one on the list and it was the only number Jim called. 

Mike said, “Now, I need my space for this. Why don’t you all go and sit on the back patio if there is one. It’s going to take me at least an hour to do this.”

The three men walked outside and sat on the porch ledges. After all, there were no chairs out there.

“When he finishes with the inspection, you both can run to the bank. I’ll have the paperwork needed by then. In fact, let me go and do that now. I’ve got to run to my office. I’ll be right back.”

Jim and Blair just continued to sit on the porch as Mike inspected and Jeremy got the paperwork needed for the bank. 

“Jim, I sure hope this turns out okay because I’m super stoked about it. I would be so disappointed if we didn’t get to buy it after all this excitement.”

“I agree, Blair. I think everything will be fine. Just you wait and see.”

*

Jeremy walked back out to the porch and sat down with the papers. “Hopefully, Mike will have good news for you.”

“That’s what we were just talking about,” Blair added. 

The three men talked about football and anything else they could think of to pass the time, until Mike came walking out and asked, “Do you want to come in for the results?”

They all followed Mike into the house. “Jim, you were absolutely right about the furnace, the washer, the dryer, the hot water heater needs to be replaced and the air conditioning unit is completely gone. All in all, you were pretty darn close to the changes. The only one I saw that you didn’t were two shingles missing from the roof that will have to be replaced. You picked a good sturdy home, gentlemen.”

“Thank you, Mike,” Blair said. 

Jim nodded in agreement and said, “Thanks for making this so painless. Now, what do we owe you?”

“I take credit cards. Two hundred and fifty is the going rate for the inspection. Let me go out and get my machine.”

“Do you think you boys will be going to see about the loan, then?” Jeremy wondered. 

“Oh yeah, as Mike said, this is a good house for me and Jim to start out in.”

“What he said,” Jim added, smiling. 

Mike came walking in with one of the older machines that makes an indentation on the paper of your credit card. Jim pulled out his card and handed it to Mike. 

Mike worked his magic very quickly and gave them the receipts that they would need for the bank. He also gave them a copy of the inspection. Mike always made two copies and it sure came in handy most of the time. 

Mike shook all of their hands and told them goodbye. 

Jim turned to Jeremy and said, “We’ll be done at the bank in an hour or two. We’ll bring the paperwork by and we can set up the closing date on this baby.”

“Do you need to sell your condo, Jim and Blair?”

Jim answered, “No, we have someone that’s going to rent it.”

“Who’s going to rent it?” Blair whispered. 

“Megan… She’s been looking for a larger apartment she can afford and she’s had no luck at all. Now she’ll have a spare room for her family when they come to visit. It’ll be perfect for her,” Jim replied. 

Blair frowned. “I’ve been so busy, I didn’t even realize she was moving.”

“It was only two days ago that she mentioned it and you’ve been busy with Rafe and Brown. Why don’t you call her while we drive to the bank?”

Jeremy said his goodbye’s and walked to his car and drove off. Jim and Blair got into the truck and headed towards the bank .

*

“Connor…”

“Hi Megan. Jim said you’re looking for a place to rent. We wondered if you would be interested in the loft.”

“Where are you blokes moving?” Megan asked. 

“We found a house today and we’re going to see if we qualify for the loan right now. You could move in within a month I think. How does that sound?”

“Congratulations to both of you. Tell Jimbo, he can tell me how much rent tomorrow when he’s back at work. Thank you for thinking of me, Sandy.”

“Bye, Megan.”

“Goodbye, Sandy,” she said as she closed her cell. 

“Do you know how much she is looking to pay?” Blair asked. 

“She’s looking in the six hundred dollar range, but she sounded like she would like to find something cheaper. So we’ll rent it to her for 475.00 a month. Okay?”

“That would be great, Jim. You really are a thoughtful guy. I’m so excited about this loan. I hope I don’t screw up your credit,” Blair said. 

“Why would you screw up my credit?”

“I’m still paying on my student loans,” Blair reminded him. 

“We’ll be fine, Chief. Stop worrying.”

They parked in front of the bank and walked in and asked for a loan manager. Her name was Stacy. Jim told her what they needed and she took them to a quiet conference room where they filled out everything they needed for the loan. Then they played the waiting game. She took it to her manager and within an hour, she came back and said, “Here you go. You’re pre-approved for $400,000.00. So you can easily do this. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Stacy,” Blair said, shaking her hand. 

“Yes, thank you, Stacy.”

They left with the paperwork and rushed to the real estate office before they closed. 

As Jim and Blair walked through the front doors of Jeremy’s office, he smiled knowing they got the loan. “Congratulations are in order, I take it?”

Jim handed Jeremy the paperwork and smiled. Jeremy said, “Come into my office and we’ll get the date set up for closing.”

Jim and Blair followed Jeremy both smiling like crazy. They couldn’t wait to have their new house. 

They sat quietly as Jeremy made the calls and set up the dates. They could close in three weeks. It was going to be perfect. 

“Congratulations, again. I’ll see you in three weeks. You have some time to pack and get things ready to go. Drive carefully, Jim. You don’t want anything to get in the way of your new house.” Jeremy walked them to the front door.

*

**Four Weeks Later:**

Jim and Blair were all moved in with their new furniture, leaving what they had for Megan. It cost quite a bit to furnish this house because it was so much bigger than the loft. 

“Chief, that was a wonderful meal you cooked in our new kitchen.”

“Thanks, man. I love our kitchen. It’s so nice. When are we going to have a party so everyone can see it?” Blair asked. 

“As soon as you want to. How about for the game on Sunday? We can have snacks and see the game and the house at the same time.”

“That’s a good idea, Jim. I’ll ask everyone at work tomorrow. I can’t wait to show it off. It’s really nice. I love it, but I especially love our master bedroom with the on-suite. I never dreamed we would ever have a bathroom off our bedroom. I slept like a baby last night.”

“Welcome home, Chief.”

“Welcome home to you too, Jim. 

Life was good. 

The end


End file.
